Adventures of the Warlock and the Prince
by Flying Thoughts
Summary: A drabble series of Merlin, Arthur, and the rest with their many adventures, laughs, and tears.
1. Camelot

**Hey guys! This is my first drabble series, so I may not be the best at writing, but I try right?**

**Camelot: Merlin thinks of what it's like to live in Camelot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, unfortunately...**

* * *

Merlin looked down at the busy streets from his room. People rushed out and about, shouting to be heard, walking animals around.

Knights and servants walked through the courtyard, red cloaks moving in the wind. It had been five years since he first walked through the gates of Camelot. So much had happened in that time. People had come and gone, wars and battles took place, invasions and assassins tried to take down the king, and Merlin had fought off many magical threats without Arthur finding out.

He'd even become the manservant of the king, and the dollop-head, Arthur.

Camelot held many memories and a new way of life for Merlin, and he didn't want anything to change.


	2. Friendly Banter

**Friendly Banter: The prince and his manservant rush through he castle,arguing as always.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Yet.**

* * *

"Well you should have eaten faster!"

A red cloak and a red neckerchief rushed down the corridors of the castle.

"Well you should have woken up faster!"

Prince Arthur's manservant gave a cheeky grin as they tried to make it to the council meeting and not be the late. "You wouldn't in this situation if you didn't eat so much. It's no wonder I always have to poke new holes in your belt!"

"I am not fat, Merlin!" cried Arthur, looking over his shoulder to see his chuckling manservant. 'Idiot,' he thought, cracking a small smile himself.


	3. Hunting

**Hunting: Merlin hates hunting, so he made sure to chase off as many animals as he could.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin it would have another season. **

* * *

Hunting was one of Merlin's least favorite things. He hated the fact that nobles killed for fun while normal people and farmers had to hunt to survive. He hated the fact that they had to kill innocent animals. So he always made sure to do something that would alert them of his presence so they could run. Arthur was never pleased.

"Merlin! You just drove off the deer!"

"Well, it's not my fault I tripped!"

Arthur let out a sign of exasperation. "Next time, just stay behind me and don't move."

Merlin let out a chuckle and the hunting group continued on.

Just beyond them, in a clearing, was a brown boar. Merlin saw it first, and a second later so did Arthur. He readied his crossbow... And Merlin sneezed.


	4. Freylin Part 1

**Freylin Part 1: The knights, Arthur, and Gwen notice something off about Merlin.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Merlin. **

* * *

It had been five years since Freya died, and every year on the week of her anniversary, Merlin grew quieter and more distant. On her anniversary, Merlin left as quickly as he could to Lake Avalon. The knights, and Arthur and Gwen of course, noticed this. One day, they all gathered together to question him.

"Merlin, mate," spoke Gwain, "What's wrong? Need a drink?"

Merlin shook his head. "Why are we all here?" he asked. Everyone seemed to look around for a moment, wondering what to say.

Gwen spoke first. "Well, Merlin, we've noticed that you've seemed a lot... sadder, to say. What's wrong Merlin? Please tell us, we just want to help."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but Merlin still refused to say anything. "I just need some time to myself is all. Is it alright if I leave tomorrow?" he asked Arthur. Surprised, he nodded.

"As long as you let us come with you."

Merlin froze, wondering how he could make them change their minds. After all, he couldn't just tell them that the woman he loved was killed. And killed by Arthur no less.

Trying to think, he stammered, "No, you - you don't have to - I can - um, really, I'm fine - don't you have- uh, that thing to do?"

Arthur stood up and smiled, clapping a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Pack up Merlin, we'll leaving tomorrow."


	5. Freylin Part 2

**Freylin 2:** **Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, and the knights ride out to Freya's resting place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

The next day, Merlin readied the horses.

Arthur looked over at Merlin once he was on his horse. "Lead the way," he said. Silently, Merlin nodded and rode off quickly, everyone else following a moment after. They rode of a few hours, talking, laughing, and joking. All except for Merlin.

"And so," spoke Gwaine, continuing his story, "I jumped off of the roof and onto a small branch. The apple was still out of reach so I..."

Without knowing, they had slowed down, and Merlin jumped of of his horse. The knights followed, Arthur helping Gwen off. They led the horses after Merlin, who walked through the trees and bushes. Before long, they had reached a lake. "You can go, I'm staying here for the night."

"Merlin, we're not leaving you like that. And since we're all going to stay the night, why don't you help set up camp?"

Merlin agreed, gathering firewood and filling the water skins, always looking back at the lake and he mountains that surrounded it.

"Freya..."


	6. Freylin Part 3

**Freylin 3: Night passes at Lake Avalon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin set up camp and made dinner, everyone joking around. The knights and Arthur often tried to get him to join in on the conversations, and Gwen often asked if something was wrong. But all he did was smile, say that everything was fine, and make a joke to make everyone laugh.

"Goodnight, mate," said Gwaine, patting Merlin's shoulder before heading off the sleep. The rest soon followed. That is, except for Merlin.

As soon as he thought that everyone was asleep, he got up and walked quickly to the lake.

He sat down next to the water and ran his hand in it. "Oh Freya," he whispered, "It's been five years. I've missed you so much. I wish I could see you again." He sat, staring at the water without movement. A soft glow seemed to come from the water. It wrapped itself around Merlin's hand. At that moment, he swore that he heard Freya.

_"Merlin. Thank you."_

He smiled upon hearing her voice and fell into a warm, peaceful sleep.


	7. Trustworthy

**Trustworthy: Arthur had always trusted Leon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Leon had always stuck by Arthur's side, since the day he first began training to the day he became king. The ginger knight, the senior knight, had always been someone Arthur had relied on.

In one of his very first missions, Arthur got tapped in a cave by a griffin. Leon had been the first to charge in and chase it away.

A few years later, Arthur slipped during a hunt and ended up stuck in a dry, but deep, stream bed. Leon was the one who thought of how to get him out and the first one to help.

And now, as the crown was being placed on his head, Prince, or rather King Arthur noticed Leon out of the corner of his eyes, looking as proud as the day he had started training.

Arthur knew that he could always go to Leon for help (not that he needed any). No matter how many people betrayed him, Leon would always be by his side. Leon seemed to notice, and smiled at him as he stood, crown upon his head.


	8. Games

**Games: Gwen and Elyan always played games when they were little.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Ever since they were old enough to walk and talk, they had played their games all day long. The children of nobles may have toys and be able to go where ever they please, Gwen and Elyan had each other.

Sometimes they were great beasts of the wild, or heroes fighting bandits. But most of the time, Elyan was a knight of Camelot and Gwen was the Queen. Their minds ran far and wide, as they fought dragons and evil kings, hunted and ran. They laughed and laughed at their games, wishing it could be true.

No one would have guessed that their games showed their futures as a knight of Camelot and Queen.


	9. Nighttime

**Nighttime: Morgana hated the night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin and doubt that I ever will.**

* * *

Morgana had always hated the night.

Night was dark, and every time she woke up, she couldn't see anything, believing that she was still in her dream. When it was night, she had to sleep, and go back to the place of dreaded happenings. Sleeping drafts didn't help much, only made her fall asleep faster.

She had had dreams of Arthur dieing, Merlin, being injured, fires, and screams that echoed around her mind.

But the worst thing about nighttime, was that Morgana was alone and had no family she could trust and turn too.


	10. Light

**Light: Sometimes, Morgana had someone to talk to after a nightmare.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

There were times when she woke up and found someone she trusted nearby. Sometimes it was Gaius, other times Gwen or Merlin. They offered her protection and comfort, a light in the darkness.

At at the time, Gwen was the one who rushed into her room after hearing her cries.

"Lady Morgana? Lady Morgana? Morgana?! Are you alright? Whats happened?" cried Gwen, not quite sure what to do upon seeing Morgana's fear ridden face. She said nothing, only clutched the sheets tighter.

Gwen looked at her sadly, before sitting down next to her and gathering the frightened girl in her arms.

"It's alright Morgana, it was just a dream."

Morgana only held onto Gwen, shaking. Gwen rubbed her back, soothing her until she was ready to sleep again.


	11. Guardians

**Guardians: The knights try to protect Merlin at the same time he protects them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin was the first one to notice Morgana in the midst of the battle. bandits came pouring out of the woods, replacing each one that fell. The knights fought, keeping an eye out on each other. Merlin himself was hiding behind a tree, doing magic. Tree branches dropped on bandits, they dropped their weapons and tripped.

Everything was going fine until Morgana showed herself. Just seconds after Merlin noticed Morgana, Arthur saw her and let out a dry.

"Morgana!"

"Hello, dear brother." She smiled a cold, wicked smile.

Distracted, Arthur didn't see the two bandits that were about to attack him. Merlin threw himself out from behind the tree, causing the knights, and Morgana, to turn their attention to him.

At the same time, the knights charged to protect Merlin and Arthur while Merlin grabbed Arthur's sword and cut through one then knocked back another. They all stood together, back to back under the attack of Morgana, protecting each other.


	12. Twist

**Twist: A twist in time...**

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine. Unfortunately...**

* * *

Merlin turned to see Mordred about to stab Arthur. "No!" he screamed, his eyes glowing gold, slowing time.

The sword slowly danced through the air, approaching Arthur. The sunlight glinted off the steel in a cold beautiful way.

Merlin ran as fast as he could to stop it. When he was in front of Arthur, time began to flow as it normally did. Arthur gasped in shock at what he saw before him. His manservant, and his friend, was silent, slightly hunched over. Blood dripped to the ground. It was as if the entire battle had stopped and everyone was focused on Merlin.

He shuddered and looked up and Mordred. He reached out a hand and grabbed the sword, pulling it out of his body and killing the young knight with it. Morgana vanished when she saw that he was dead and Arthur was not. Nothing moved, not even to look at Morgana who was running away.

Everyone was staring at Merlin, who fell to his knees. Arthur grabbed him quickly.

"No..." he whispered. "No. Merlin, don't die. I order you to not die. Please, don't leave Merlin, don't die." He whispered. But nothing he said worked, and Merlin's body grew cold.


	13. Peace

**Peace: The final battle was over and won, Morgana had died, as well as Mordred, but Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Freya, and the knights still lived to see the peace.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

When Freya nearly died, Merlin had panicked. When Merlin nearly died, multiple times, Freya had panicked. When Arthur and Gwen, and everyone else almost died, they both panicked.

They had survived. Yes, many had died, but at that moment, they weren't going to let the thoughts of the dead darken their minds.

No, at that moment, Freya and Merlin thought of those who were still with them. The ones who stayed with them until the very end. The battle was over and won, and Merlin and Freya stood together at the top of a large hill that was covered in green grass and colorful flowers.

Morgana was killed, and the land around them was demolished. But with serious wounds on both of them, the two magical beings cast a healing spell at once.

It was a spell like no other. It was the magic of love and life that swept over the countryside. Wounds had healed, life returned, and happiness filled the hearts of everyone. People all over laughed and danced and sang.

But the moment was for them. The knights sat below some trees in the shade, talking and laughing. Arthur and Gwen sat away from them, holding hands and talking happily.

Merlin and Freya stood and looked at the blue skies, the grass, the flowers, and the smiled on each other's faces. They looked over the world they had healed as they held hands, glad to have made it so far.


	14. Embrace

**Embrace: Morgana wakes up from a nightmare and Morgause comforts her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Morgana jerked awake from the terror of her own nightmare.

It was dark, the moonlight was dim.

The nightmare still lingered in her mind, and it was all she could see. Tears rolled down her face as she cried out, begging it to stop.

Alerted by the noise, Morgause ran into Morgana's room, expecting attack and had her sword out in front of her. When she saw that Morgana wasn't harmed and they were the only two in the room, Morgause dropped her sword.

Morgana's quiet sobbing made her walk over to her sister. Without a word, Morgause pulled her into her warm, safe embrace.

Morgana tried and failed to speak, but her sister quieted her, saying, "Don't worry, I'm here. I will never leave you. I am here sister."

She fell asleep easily after that.


	15. Quiet Pain

**Quiet Pain: Merlin never spoke a word when he was in pain. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

The most recent attack on Camelot left many dead and wounded. The castle was destroyed in many places, but still had enough shelter to protect everyone.

Gaius and Gwen rushed around, doing their best to help as many people as possible. Arthur went around, checking on everyone.

Merlin did his best to help in anyway possible, even though he too was wounded with a large cut on his chest from a enemy soldier's sword. He had already warped the cut to stop the blood from flowing and was walking fine, even though each step was painful.

But he said nothing. After all, he had lost Freya, Will, Balinor, Lancelot, been stabbed by serkets, poisoned, and shot with a crossbow. He had been in more pain before and Merlin thought he could last.

"Besides," he thought, "There are other people who need the help more than I do."

So when he grunted in pain when Arthur punched him, he reassured him that he was fine.

And Merlin continued to live each day with his quiet pain.


	16. Being Noticed

**Being Noticed: Merlin was getting a wound treated when Arthur walked in on him. It was the first time he noticed the scars.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

"Don't worry Gaius, I won't overwork myself."

"I don't care what you say, you need to rest!"

"Arthur will notice. What will we tell him then?"

Arthur paused at the sound of his name. It was mid-morning, and past the time Merlin was supposed to wake him. He was about to walk in ad yell at Merlin, but the sound of Merlin and Gaius talking stopped him at the doorway.

They didn't see him, so he smartly hid out of sight, peeking into the room.

Merlin had taken his shirt off and was getting his shoulder bandaged.

But when Arthur looked away from the wound, he noticed the scars littering his body.

There was one on his chest. In fact, it looked like his chest caved in there. The burn mark was large and covered most of his chest.

Apparently, Arthur had been staring for too long and Merlin, seeing as he snuck out and hid so much, knew when he was being noticed.


	17. Autumn

**Autumn: As a child, Freya always loved Autumn.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

The leaves rained down in showers of orange, yellow, red, and brown.

Freya smiled at the colors. There were large piles of leaves everywhere. Not for the first time, Freya was glad that she lived between so many trees.

She ran forward and jumped into on pile with a smile on her face. The colorful leaves went up around the small child.

And she continued the jump into the piles with a smile on her face and laughter floating through the air. The sun gradually went down, and the leaves clung to Freya as she ran back to her home, ready to tell her mother about her day.


	18. Dreams - Arthur

**Dreams - Arthur: Arthur dreams of his future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Arthur had been dreaming of his future since he began training as a knight.

He had been taught everything on how to rule a kingdom, but only rule it the way certain people wanted it, not on how everyone else wanted it.

Not want he wanted. Arthur wanted to rule fairly.

To rule the kingdom with Gwen at his side and Merlin with him as well.

To walk out of battle victorious with all his knights by his side. To rule happily with peace in the five kingdoms.

And until that day, Arthur kept dreaming.


	19. Dreams - Merlin

**Dreams - Merlin:** **Merlin dreams of his future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

When Merlin came to Camelot, he only wanted to learn how to control his magic.

Now, he wanted to help Arthur unite the lands of Albion.

He dreamed of himself freely using magic in Arthur's presence.

Of standing by Arthur's and Gwen's sides.

Of returning from a quest with all the knights besides him and using magic to help others without being afraid of being seen.

Of all magic users coming into the light and welcomed with open arms, with no fear of being killed for who they are.

And until that day arrived, Merlin kept dreaming.


	20. Loyalty in Love

**Loyalty in Love: Merlin loves his mother, and would do anything for her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

When he heard that his mother was in danger, Merlin waster no time in rushing off the Ealdor.

In fact, when he found out that his mother had been kidnapped by bandits along with other village woman, Merlin wasted no time finding them.

And Merlin wasn't even afraid to use magic in front of Arthur and the knights, who went along to help him, to save his mother.

Because when you love someone, you are forever loyal to them, as Merlin is with his mother.


End file.
